moshimonstersfandomcom-20200215-history
Forums
The Forums is a place you can get to by clicking the blue smiley face in the top bar on any Moshi page. These are all the forums: #Monstro City Welcoming Committee - Introduce yourself (MCWC) #Mission Control (Super Moshis) - Talk about Super Moshis(MCSM) #Moshling Mania - Talk about moshlings (MM) #Health and Safety Area - talk about ways to stay safe on the internet (HASA) #Moshi Questions and Answers - ask questions and answer them (MQAA) #The Daily Growl Offices - tell your poll ideas, do shout outs and much more (TDGO) #Googenhimers Hangout - share your artistic skills (GH) #Moshi Members R Us - a place to discuss about things you can only do as a member (MMRU) #The Friend Ship - a place to make new friends (TFS) ( TFSians) #LOL and ROFL - a place to tell some of your best jokes (LAR) #Contest Central - host your own contests (CC) (CCers) #Outside Monstro City - talk about what you want to do in your spare time (OMC) #The Suggestion Box - talk about your ideas for moshi monsters (TSB) #Roary's Eye-magination Station - a place for roleplaying with other players (RES) #Moshigames.com - talk about games from (MGC) #Golden Oldies - A place where matue people like parents, grandparents, aunties, uncles and even teachers come to chat to each other (GO) #Moshi Tv!- Love Moshi Tv? Discuss your favorite videos and share ideas here! (MT) Critism On December 7, 2011, the forums were made into a new design. Unfortunatley many users dislike the forums for multiple reasons, such as the M3WL, which prevents Moshi Monsters posting random words, letters and numbers, the new design looking bad and pathetic, the search button gone, and many other reasons. Lots of users have either left Moshi for either a period of time, or forever. Some users leave the forums. Many people are trying to get the staff to bring back the old design, some people plan protests, others e-mail the staff to bring it back. Few users like the new updates The Big Freeze In February, the forums crashed for 2 months. Users were unable to post for a very long time, which made it very hard to communicate, because pinboards are only for friends to send messages to. Many friendships were lost. Many users got worried Moshi Monsters was going to shut down the forums, and some users thought the staff were bringing back the old forums, and some users though they were banning lots of Moshi Monsters for the fun of it. After the crash had finished, users had revealed it was a crash. It was the longest crash on Moshi Monsters ever, and it is guessed it was the longest forum crash on a game ever. Moshi Monsters did not give out any signs or notes the forums had crashed, which meant that no users knew what it was, until the end when users found out it was a crash. Code 9 Code 9 was used by many users on the forums. If the user's parents were watching them at any point, all they would have to do is press 9 to let others know their parents were on, and they would change the subject, on something like homework or school. All the user had to do to inform everyone their parents were no longer watching, they pressed 9 twice. Some users like posting that the user is using code 9, so that the users parents know what the user has been talking about, although many people get angry with them and often rage. It was a really good way to stop getting removed from the forums, and many monsters introduced new codes to make it even more safe, one of them is Code 7, which would tell people not to post on the discussion they were talking on, so it looked like a disscussion that was forgotten. Spam From the start of the Forums there was been spam. Example. COPY AND PASTE THIS ON 10 DISSCUSIONS LOG OFF LOG BACK IN YOU WILL HAD 500000 ROX AND MEMBERSHIP FOR LIFE. Another example is Code 9 when it said Copy and Paste. This year a STICKY Disscussion was made by Frazzeled but was wrote by Miss Pinky. Here it is HOW TO GET 10,000 ROX by Miss Pinky I'll Tell you how. Purchase a membership and EARN your rox. There is NO WAY to become a member by cutting and pasting all that silly nonsense in forums 10 times. That's simply not true and anyone who claims it woeked for them is not being honest.. Everyone who posts those silly posts will be on pre moderation here on out. This is a huge waste of our time having to go through and remove spam. So if you do it, just be aware you will no be able to post freely in the forums again. The forums are for FUN and discussion and creativity. Theres nothing fun or creative about behaving like a robot and posting spam. Miss Pinky If you would like to visit the forums click here.And remember we are all EQUALLY epic!!!